


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Rei, M/M, Reigisa Week, Rimming, Shower Sex, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of training camp, Nagisa learns why Rei doesn't like to be called Captain.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of ReiGisa Week- Third Years/Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

“Thank you again for your hard work this week. You have all made great strides during this training camp and you should be proud of your achievements.” Rei smiled proudly at his team. “Tomorrow we will not be training, so you may sleep in if you wish. We must check out of the hotel by eleven, so we will meet in the lobby at half past ten precisely.”

“And after we check out, we're gonna picnic with Samezuka on the beach for lunch. And they totally challenged us to a super intense game of volleyball!” Nagisa added enthusiastically. “So be sure to get lots of rest! We're counting on you to help us win!”

“If there aren't any questions...?” Rei scanned the handful of swimmers before him. “You are all dismissed to your quarters for the evening.”

Nagisa giggled as he watched their team disperse. “Rei-chan, you sound like you're a captain of a pirate ship not a swim team. Quarters? Just call it a room Rei-chan, jeez.”

“I suppose you should find another bedroom to sleep in tonight then,” Rei replied coolly with a shrug. Nagisa latched on to Rei’s arm and nuzzled against it.

“Rei-chan! You're so mean!” Nagisa whined. “You wouldn't really do that! ...Would you?”

Rei glanced around the hallway, looking for the other guests before planting a kiss to Nagisa’s hair.

“Of course not. Why don't we make our way to our room, Nagisa-kun?” Nagisa nodded squeezing Rei’s arm tightly before letting go. He skipped on the hall ahead of Rei, then waited for him to catch up and open their door. (Nagisa had forgotten his key; Rei didn't seem all that surprised.) Once in the room, Nagisa collapsed onto the bed nearest the door.

“Oh man, Rei-chan. Training camp this year was INTENSE!” Rei nodded in agreement, setting their duffle bags down in the closet.

“Kou-san has incorporated elements of Rin-san’s Olympic training regimen. And all of our new members have minimal experience, so we have to put a great deal of energy into assisting them in addition to our own training.” Rei toed off his shoes and neatly placed them near the room’s only door. “Nagisa-kun please remove your shoes before you lay on the bed.”

Nagisa groaned, but got out of bed. He removed his shoes, tossing them haphazardly towards Rei's by the door. Rei dodged the incoming projectile and shot Nagisa a glare, who responded with a sheepish grin.

“Oops?”

Rei sighed and picked up his butterfly pajamas.

“I am going to take a shower. You should start packing your belongings.”

Nagisa flopped back on the bed. Ugh. He didn't want to pack. Packing was the worst.

He listened to the shower start, Rei humming to himself. The metal shower curtain rings screeched as they were dragged across the curtain rod. Nagisa sat up and grinned to himself. He just thought of something that would definitely be way more fun than packing.

Nagisa ripped off his socks and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Rei would be annoyed at the mess, but he couldn't be bothered to care in that moment. He shimmied out of his shorts and kicked them off to the side. He had forgone putting on any underwear when they had changed in the locker rooms, mostly because he couldn’t find a clean pair but also partly to watch Rei blow a gasket when he sauntered across the room naked (Rei’s face was totally worth it, and newbies had been totally oblivious).

Nagisa turned the doorknob quietly- if Rei heard him, this wouldn’t work- and stealthily slipped into the bathroom. Rei always protested when Nagisa suggested showering together. But he always conveniently left the bathroom door open, so he couldn’t have minded all _that_ much. It was probably mostly because they couldn’t ever agree on a water temperature. (Rei always complained that Nagisa’s showers were scalding, but Nagisa was convinced Rei showered with water piped directly from the South Pole.)

Rei was still humming, covering the quiet _click_ as Nagisa shut the door. Nagisa smiled at the sound. He loved when Rei sang. Or hummed. Or did just about anything, really. Nagisa carefully slid the curtain aside and crawled shower behind an oblivious Rei. Fuck knows how he didn’t notice. Though, he was kinda jamming out, eyes closed as he scrubbed shampoo through his magically chlorine damage free hair.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei, causing him to let out an undignified scream.

“Nagisa-kun!” he gasped, spinning around in Nagisa’s grasp, almost losing his balance.

“Careful Rei-chan,” Nagisa warned with an innocent smile.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Well that’s a silly question Rei-chan!” Nagisa laughed. “I’m showering with you!”

“Why?! Nagisa-kun this is improper!”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Nagisa rolled his eyes

“We are on a school sponsored trip!”

“Yeah, like that ever stopped Haru-chan and Mako-chan.” Rei spluttered. “Oh come on. You can’t honestly tell me that they weren’t doin’ the do after nationals.”

“Nagisa-kun!”

“Fine. Making sweet, sweet love. Is that a beautiful enough expression for fucking?” Rei blushed hotly.

“Irregardless! We are representing our school! We must set an example!” Nagisa laughed, resting his head against Rei’s chest and pressing his body flush with Rei’s.

“Setting an example for who, Rei-chan? I highly doubt the team is going to show up in our shower, and neither is Ama-chan, so I think it’s cool if we practice some impropriety.” He slid his hands down Rei’s back and squeezed his delicious ass. “You worked so hard baby,” he cooed, massaging the globes as Rei panted slightly, “Let me reward your hard work, Captain.” He felt Rei’s full body shiver and he grinned.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei's voice was strained. "I asked you not to call me that."

"I know but you never said why," he smirked, pressing his hips forward. His expression grew smugger as he felt Rei hardening against his hip. "This is quite an interesting development, Captain." Rei groaned.

"Nagisa please-"

"How did you keep this hidden during practice?" Nagisa asked, taking Rei into his hand. "I don't remember this guy showing his head at recruitment." Nagisa gave him a gentle squeeze. Rei stifled another groan.

"The expression is 'showing his face'. And it was not an issue at the time."

"Oh?" Nagisa began stroking him slowly.

"The impetus was a recent dream. So please-"

"Dreaming naughty things about me? How kinky of you, Rei-chan."  Rei flushed.

"Which is why I must ask you to please-" Nagisa craned his neck to get as close to Rei’s ear as possible; Rei instinctively bent down slightly.

“Let me show you how much I appreciate what you do for the team. Captain," he whispered huskily, flicking his tongue across what he could reach of Rei's earlobe.

Rei moaned, and then crushed his lips against Nagisa’s, nearly knocking him over from the unexpected force. Nagisa whimpered into the kiss, licking and sucking at Rei’s lips. But Rei was insistent on taking control of the kiss. Rei fisted his hand in Nagisa’s hair roughly, forcefully pinning him against the shower wall. When Nagisa gasped, Rei pushed into Nagisa’s mouth, running his tongue along his teeth.

Fuck. Nagisa could not remember the last time Rei was like this. _Was_ he ever like this?

Nagisa stroked more deliberately, happy to let Rei dominate the kiss. Rei tugged at his hair before trailing open kisses along jaw to his neck. He lightly bit and sucked at the skin there.

It wasn’t nearly enough for Nagisa.

“Harder Rei,” he moaned, baring his neck and scratching up Rei’s back with his free hand. “Mark me as yours, Captain.”

Rei bit sharply at Nagisa’s neck, making the smaller boy cry out. There was a good chance Rei was gonna leave hickies if he kept this up. Nagisa was all for hickies. He slid his hand down Rei's back, slipping down his ass, trailing his fingers down his crack. Rei seemed to enjoy Nagisa’s leisurely caresses, if the swallowed moans were anything to go by. He moved finger against Rei more deliberately, pressing into him shallowly, dipping his fingers in and out, feeling Rei falter slightly before licking and sucking at Nagisa’s neck with more purpose.

There would definitely be hickies tomorrow.

Fuck yes.

“Captain, it feels so good,” Nagisa moaned theatrically. Rei hardly noticed. The hand that had been pulling at Nagisa’s hair was now pushing insistently against Nagisa’s lips.

Nagisa opened his mouth and licked sloppily at Rei's fingers as Rei dragged his fingers against his bottom lip. Nagisa tilted his head forward to capture those fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking at the fingers enthusiastically. Rei moved his fingers in and out slowly. Nagisa swirled his tongue around Rei's fingertips, then flicking his tongue across them tauntingly.

Rei pulled his fingers out with a pop, causing Nagisa to pout. Rei moved his hand to Nagisa’s nipple, pinching and rubbing at it with his slick fingers. Nagisa arched up into the touch, gasping when Rei began teething at the juncture of his neck and shoulder instead. It had been a long time since Rei had been so rough with his love bites; he was very determined to not leave them in anywhere visible. And bites along his hips and thighs were great and all, but there was just something about Rei attacking his neck like that... Nagisa shivered. He tried grinding his hips against Rei, leading to him pressing a knee in between Nagisa’s thighs. Nagisa rubbed up on it eagerly.

“Reiiiiii,” he whined.  Rei pulled back from Nagisa’s neck and kissed him again, less hurried but no less passionate than before. Nagisa moved his mouth against Rei’s, rolling his hips in time with their movements. Nagisa moved his hands up Rei’s arms and clung to his biceps. He wanted more.

“Please,” he whispered against Rei’s lips, “Let me taste you, Captain Ryugazaki." Rei gasped and bucked his hips slightly. He kissed Nagisa again before stepping back to allow Nagisa room to move off of the wall. Rei now stood with his back against the wall, minimizing the risk of him slipping and falling in the middle of coming. Nagisa ran his hands along Rei’s chest and abs as he crouched down. He carefully leaned forward on to his knees and kissed along Rei’s thigh as he found his balance.

Nagisa stroked Rei’s Adonis belt and planted a gentle kiss to the tip of Rei’s erection. Nagisa pressed light, closed mouth kisses down the length, grabbing the back of Rei’s thigh for support. Rei sighed and rested his hands on Nagisa’s head, gently carding through his hair. Nagisa wrapped his hand loosely around the base, licking his way up and down, placing open mouth kisses as he went. He glanced up at Rei who was breathing heavily as he watched Nagisa. Nagisa slid his hand up Rei’s shaft, carefully pulling back the skin to expose the head. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin, eyes locked on Rei’s; he loved watching Rei like this. Nagisa hovered his lips just above the head, breathing hotly on it and making Rei squirm.

“Nagisa, please-”

“Anything you say, Captain.” Rei cried out as Nagisa suddenly took him into his mouth. Nagisa tried to relax his throat, but his gag reflex wasn’t cooperating. Nagisa hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth, focusing on it for several moments before bobbing back down. He didn’t get much farther down. Which might have been frustrating but Rei gripped his hair and hissed anyway. He smiled around Rei’s cock and moved faster along what he could take in his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t in time with his movements.

Rei shivered as Nagisa’s grazed his teeth along his erection. He moaned loudly as Nagisa managed to tease at his entrance with the hand that had been on his thigh. He could feel himself nearing his orgasm. He gripped Nagisa’s hair and thrust into Nagisa’s mouth, careful not to go too deep. But Nagisa moaning around him, pushing his finger into him deeper, wasn’t helping him maintain restraint. He felt Nagisa gag and pulled out quickly; Nagisa’s hands didn’t stop moving. Rei wrapped his hand around the hand on his cock, forcing it to stroke him faster and harder.

“Wanna come on my face?” Nagisa cooed, tongue darting out to flick along Rei’s slit. Rei moaned, hands tightening in Nagisa’s hair as his muscles started to tense. “Come for me Captain,” Nagisa commanded with a sultry smile.

Nagisa’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Rei go completely still. Rei let out a high pitched moan as he came. He couldn’t look away as he coated Nagisa’s face with ejaculate. Nagisa opened his mouth in an attempt to catch some of it in his mouth. Rei shuddered as he finished, removing a hand from Nagisa’s head to lean it against the wall for some support. Nagisa wiped at his eyes with his hand, licking away anything he could reach. He grinned up at Rei, a finger still inside Rei, unmoving for the time being.

“Feel good Captain?” Rei nodded, trying to catch his breath. “Good.” Nagisa wiggled his finger.

“No,” Rei told him breathily. Nagisa stopped his movement. “Shower sex is awkward and dangerous.” Nagisa pulled his finger out with a pout. Rei helped Nagisa stand, pulling him into his arms. “We should get cleaned up.” Nagisa frowned for a moment, but he had wanted to take care of Rei; if Rei said nothing else was going to happen, nothing else would happen.

Nagisa shivered as he became aware of the stream of water falling on them.

“Reiii,” he whined. “Can’t we turn it up a little?”

“Not too high,” he warned, wiping off some on his release off Nagisa’s cheek. Nagisa let out an excited whoop, and turned the dial on the shower a bit more to the left. He let out a quiet yelp of surprise when Rei started washing his back, movements deliberate and efficient. Rei rubbed the sponge along him quickly. Nagisa thought maybe it was because the water was too hot until Rei licked up the bruises forming on Nagisa’s neck and along the shell of his ear.

“We’re not done,” he whispered with authority, teething at the lobe. Nagisa squeaked, digging his fingers into Rei’s arms. Rei ran soap slicked fingers along Nagisa’s ass, ghosting between his cheeks to brush against his entrance. Nagisa whined, pushing back against Rei. “Wash quickly.”

Nagisa grabbed the sponge from his hand and scrubbed at his skin roughly, moving as fast as he could. Rei poured shampoo into his hands, scratching at Nagisa’s scalp and tugging at the stands as he coated his hair. He pulled Nagisa fully under the shower head and kissed him fiercely as the shampoo washed out. Rei broke the kiss as he slammed the water off, grabbing a towel and rubbing it along Nagisa’s body. Nagisa shivered at his gentle ministrations that were accompanied by gentle bites to his newly dried skin. His hips bucked involuntarily as Rei dried up his thighs and swept the towel against his crotch. Nagisa didn’t wait for Rei to dry his hair before throwing open the shower curtain to grab another towel. He wiped Rei down quickly, desperate to get back to the kissing and molesting.

“Dry your hair and get on the bed,” Rei instructed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing his glasses. Nagisa rubbed at his head frantically with the towel, following close behind Rei. He crawled onto the bed and threw the towel aside. Rei was busy digging in his duffle bag. Nagisa’s brow furrowed, until he saw Rei was carrying a bottle of lube to the bed. His eyes widened.

“Rei, you keep lube in your pool bag?” he asked is awe, spreading his legs to let Rei sit in between them.

“It’s good to be prepared,” he replied.

“Awe man! Think of all the locker room sex I missed out on!” Nagisa complained with an exaggerated pout.

“The season isn’t over,” Rei commented nonchalantly, but Nagisa could see the faint blush covering his cheeks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nagisa hissed leaning closer to Rei. “Who knew you were so kinky Captain?”

Rei kissed him deeply. Nagisa tangled his fingers into Rei’s hair. Rei unexpectedly broke the kiss and pushed Nagisa back onto the bed roughly. Nagisa shivered.

“Lie face down,” Rei commanded and Nagisa scrambled to comply. Rei lifted his hips and Nagisa pushed up onto his knees. He jumped slightly when Rei pressed a lube coated finger into him; it had been a long while since he was on this end of things. Rei pushed in and out, opening him up and coating him inside.

“Captain,” he breathed, pressing back on Rei’s fingers. “It feels so good.” Rei nipped at his cheek, causing him to squeal, then pulled his fingers out. “Reeeeei,” he whined, “Why did you- OH GOD!” he cried as Rei placed his fingers with his tongue, pressing it into his stretched hole. Nagisa’s upper body fell to the bed and his legs quivered as Rei circled around the rim before plunging back in. Nagisa clenched his fists into the sheets and Rei fucked him with his tongue.

Rei had once told Nagisa, in no uncertain terms, that he would never be on the giving end of rimming.

That knowledge combined with the sensation had Nagisa near tears, moaning loudly and pressing against Rei’s face. Rei gripped Nagisa’s hips roughly, laving at the entrance, teasing Nagisa with shallow lips.

“Please! Captain!” Rei plunged back in, extending his tongue as far as it would go. Nagisa cried out, his whole body shaking as the pleasure grew to be almost overwhelming. He had no idea he was this damn sensitive.

Just as Nagisa felt himself start his ascent to orgasmic bliss, Rei pulled back, planting wet kisses up Nagisa’s spine. He flipped Nagisa over and reached for the lube. Nagisa sat up and grabbed Rei by the neck, pulling him down roughly into a desperate kiss. Their teeth hit, but Nagisa couldn’t care less, plunging his tongue into Rei’s mouth like Rei had plunged his into Nagisa’s ass. Rei dug his nails into Nagisa’s hips, scraping down his thighs with his perfectly manicured nails. Nagisa cried out, knowing there would be scratch marks to match his hickies in the morning.

Rei pulled back, both of them breathing harshly.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he stated.

“Fuck me!” Nagisa cried in response, falling back onto the bed. “Fuck me Captain!” He listened to Rei opening the lube, body twitching in anticipation. Nagisa pulled his knees into his chest, hooking them over Rei’s shoulders when he kneeled behind him. He pushed open Nagisa’s cheeks, carefully lining himself up. Nagisa whined, pushing his hips back, trying to force Rei into him. “Please Captain! I need your cock!” Rei jerked his hips forward, seating himself fully. Nagisa screamed, arching off the bed and fisting the covers. Rei pressed kisses to Nagisa’s calves, rubbing gently along Nagisa’s hips. “Feels amazing,” Nagisa groaned, digging his heels into Rei’s back. Rei pulled out slowly, shifting his hips before pushing back in with deliberate thrusts. “Reiiiii,” Nagisa whined.

“Hang on,” Rei muttered, making another minute adjustment as he pushed back into Nagisa.

“Rei!” Nagisa hissed, thrashing his head to the side. Rei pressed against that spot again, confirming his observations. “Oh god, right there!” Rei moved faster, rolling his hips to keep hitting that spot, entering at that angle. Nagisa bucked against him, not quite syncing his thrusts to Rei’s. “More!” Nagisa gasped, looking at Rei with hooded eyes. Rei moved faster, but it wasn’t enough. “Harder!” he cried. “Fuck me until I can't walk, Captain!"

Rei moaned Nagisa’s name, snapping his hips harder, pulling Nagisa into the thrusts, pushing his cock in deeper. He tightened his grip on Nagisa’s hip. Maybe Nagisa would have bruises there too.

Nagisa closed his eyes, cataloging every feeling to remember this moment forever. Pleasure coursed through his body as Rei managed to hit his prostate again and again and again. Pinpricks of pain throbbed where Rei’s fingernails were close to breaking skin. His body burned where Rei’s touched. His heart felt light and heavy all at once. He suddenly felt more connected with Rei than he ever had before during sex, and the sensation overwhelmed him. He felt tears well in his eyes as intense wave of emotion washed over him, filling him with love until it bubbled over.

Rei stopped moving, staring down at Nagisa with wide-eyes, panicked as tears slipped down Nagisa’s face.

“Nagisa!” Rei called, heart racing for an entirely different reason than it had before.

“‘M fine Rei,” Nagisa assured, squeezing his eyes as he tried to will away the tears. “Keep moving.”

“Nagisa, perhaps we should stop-”

“No!” Nagisa yelled, opening his eyes to meet Rei’s with a determined gaze. “Don’t you fucking stop. Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop!”

“But Nagisa-”

"I'm fine! Just move!”

“Nagisa, you’re crying!”

“I dunno why I’m crying!” Nagisa confessed. “It feels so good Rei.” Nagisa rocked his hips, encouraging the other to do the same. “Rei, please, move!” Rei watched him warily, uncertain how to respond, so Nagisa pushed his torso off the bed and pulled Rei down by his neck. He contorted his body so that he was folded in half and pressed his lips against Rei’s. He kissed Rei firmly but gently, trying to convey to Rei that he was okay, that he wanted this. Nagisa pulled back breathless and whispered, “Please make love to me.”

Rei kissed Nagisa again, gently, before murmuring back, “I will always make love to you.” Nagisa let out a quiet sob as he smiled fondly up at Rei, who smiled back with equal affection. “Lay back.” Nagisa lay back on the bed, wiping at his face, trying to erase the tears that were still falling.

Rei began to move again, still hitting all the right places as he slid in and out. Nagisa watched Rei’s face as it flitted through different emotions and he felt the sudden, overwhelming need to be closer to Rei. Nagisa laughed as he cried. How could he possibly get closer?

“I love you,” Rei told him, gently caressing Nagisa’s sides.

“I love you too,” he answered back.

Nagisa covered Rei’s hands in his own and curled his fingers around them. Rei squeezed them, then brought one hand to his lips and kissed each finger. Nagisa gasped as Rei took his erection into his hands, stroking him in time to their movements. Nagisa closed his eyes again. Everything was too much. He was so close.

“Rei,” he gasped, heat pooling at his groin. Rei knew that gasp. He moved his body with more purpose, pushing Nagisa closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Nagisa,” Rei panted, “I don’t know if I can-” Nagisa felt that Rei was shaking. He opened his eyes to look at his lover.

“It’s okay baby,” Nagisa told him, reaching up to caress Rei’s face. “I want you to feel good.”

Rei’s movements grew sloppier as he pushed into Nagisa quicker, soft moans escaping his lips. Nagisa felt Rei’s body tense

“Nagisa!” Rei came with a loud cry, squeezing Nagisa’s hand as he filled him. Nagisa whimpered at the sensation.

“Rei,” he whispered, feeling himself being pulled closer and closer to release as Rei focused solely on how his hand moved along Nagisa’s erection. Nagisa felt the heat spreading throughout his body. He chanted Rei’s name as his legs quivered.

“Come for me Nagisa,” Rei said softly, voice full of adoration; it took Nagisa by surprise.

Nagisa came with a silent scream, his body jerking roughly as he coated his stomach with his release. Overwhelmed, he lost track of anything other than his orgasm, drowning in the waves of pleasure that pulsed through him.

And then he felt Rei petting his hair and stroking his cheek and whispering declarations of love in his ear. Nagisa realized that tears were flowing more freely.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I don’t know why I can’t stop crying.” Rei kissed his forehead.

“I still love you,” Rei promised, gently wiping Nagisa’s stomach with his discarded towel.

“I love you, Rei Ryugazaki,” Nagisa sniffled, “So, so, so, so much.”

“And I love you, Nagisa Hazuki.” Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa, cuddling him close. “So, so, so, so much.”

 

 

“Awwwwwe, you’re not gonna play with us Nagisa?” Momo asked with a pout. “The whole volleyball game was _your_ idea!” Nagisa laughed nervously and scratched his cheek.

“Heh, sorry Momo-chan. I’m just not feeling it today. Maybe I got too much sun?” Nagisa offered as explanation.

“The sun doesn’t leave hickies,” Kou commented, walking past them towards the court. Rei made a choked sound as he turned bright red.

“Nagisa-kun! Zip up your jacket,” Rei squawked. Nagisa stood at attention preparing for a salute.

“Aye aye Cap-”

“Say it and I am never buying you Iwatobi bread again,” Rei threatened. Nagisa pouted.

“Well you’re no fun.” Nagisa looked around before leaning towards Rei and whispering, “I was hoping I could say it again tonight.”

Rei couldn’t decide whether to glare at or ravish Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) or at [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
